In the field of sewer inspection and/or sewer cleaning it is known to use sewer inspection systems or pipe cleaning systems which may be inserted into the sewer to be inspected or cleaned, and which may be advanced within the sewer. For example, for cleaning sewers it is known to use rinsing heads to which a high pressure rinsing hose may be connected. The water discharge from rinsing nozzles directed backwards effects an advancing of the rinsing head within the sewer. Upon pulling the rinsing head out of the sewer, the water discharge effects cleaning of the sewer.
Further, it is known to arrange at the rinsing head, an imaging means by means of which the interior of the sewer may be inspected optically during a rinsing process. The image data of the imaging means has to be transmitted during the rinsing process to a display means outside of the sewer. For this, it is known to connect the rinsing head or the imaging means of the rinsing head via a cable connection to the display means.
However, with respect to the data transmission via cable connections, it is disadvantageous that the cable connections are subject to high wear due to the use in a harsh environment during sewer inspections or sewer cleaning, and may be damaged easily, requiring a partial or complete replacement of the cable connections. Therefore, it is necessary to provide the cables or cable connections with a stable and substantially wear-resistant sheath, however, involving a high additional weight and high additional costs of the cables.
A further substantial disadvantage is that the cable has to be unwound from a cable drum or would onto it during a cable cleaning. The unwinding or winding of the cable, in particular, is problematic, if the cable has to be inserted into a sewer pipe simultaneously with a high pressure hose. This, on the one hand, leads to increased setup and operating times. On the other hand, the insertion of the cable into the sewer pipe together with the rinsing hose may adversely affect the wear of the cable. An attempt has been made to solve this problem by integrating the cable into the rinsing hose, for example, into the rinsing hose sheath. This, however, has the disadvantage that upon damage of the cable integrated into the rinsing hose, in the worst case, the entire rinsing hose has to be replaced.
During application of the sewer inspection system or sewer cleaning system in explosion-proof environments, moreover, it has to be ensured that the cables are not damaged or will not be damaged during the application.